


Tomorrow's Promise

by Kagedtiger



Series: Time 'Verse [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagedtiger/pseuds/Kagedtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate POV scenes: Spock's POV during and immediately after mindmelding with his older counterpart in "Our Yesterdays And Tomorrows." Time 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Promise

Spock was not sure what to expect when the Ambassador touched his mind. A meld was always unique, depending largely on the two people involved. With those who knew how to control their thoughts, it was generally a calm, straightforward affair, with a quick exchange of information and very little transference. When one party was emotionally compromised however, or when the nature of the thoughts being shared was particularly volatile, bleeding could occur between the minds. Bleeding left both minds tainted, emotions rising amidst the meld and seeping over to each side. Both would live the memory as though it was happening at that moment. Both would feel the pain or joy of it in such a fundamental way that - in strong enough cases - it became one's own memory, through the force of the experience.

He supposed he expected to feel nothing when the Ambassador melded with him. The Ambassador's mind was, after all, his own. He supposed it must be more or less the same. Or, alternatively, he expected to feel the confusion and bewilderment of a man out of his time, lost. But he felt none of those things, not confusion, and definitely not himself. What he felt was-

_Peace. Pervasive, spreading through all lines of being. Calm acceptance of himself and of everything life had offered him, a sort of blissful zen that righted the very universe._ So much so that it made him realize his own tightness by comparison, his own desperation and uncertainty. Feelings that had previously sunk down below the level of his conscious mind, forced back, now rose into sharp and shameful focus. 

But the peace of the Ambassador's mind soothed these feelings, took them in hand and compassionately dismissed them.

_What is this?_ asked Spock's mind as the peace rose to fill him.

_This,_ came the Ambassador's thought, _is why you need Jim Kirk. This balance, acceptance of all that I am, is a lifetime of his influence. It is his legacy._

Spock scarcely believed it was possible. Even having been fully bonded with his own Jim for months now, even knowing how it had changed him, such peace as this...

_Show me,_ he asked. _Is it really possible?_

_No, Young One._ The seeking curiosity of his mind was gently turned back to him. _This is for you to discover. Trust me. You will find this peace with him. It will come slowly. So slowly that you will not notice the change day by day. But he will bring you this peace. He is the balance of your soul, as you must already be aware._

Spock said nothing in reply, but acknowledged the Ambassador's boundaries and allowed himself to drift into a blank, receptive state. The Ambassador took this for the invitation it was, and began a soft, sunlight stream of memories.

_Our mother..._

 

Jim was asleep, as usual after he'd been sexually satisfied, his chest rising and falling with soft, whispered breaths. But Spock lay awake, thinking. The evening had been... emotional, in a way he was not particularly comfortable with. He'd cried, something he'd almost never done in his life. And of all the people to see him lose control...

But Jim would not hold it against him. Jim would never, ever think less of him for showing emotion. It was, as the Old Spock had said, a balance. What he had long thought to be a weakness in himself was something that endeared him to his bonded. It was something that let them connect in a way that would otherwise have been barren. The passionately human Jim Kirk soaked up his excess emotion and radiated it, experienced it as sharp, painful joy and beautiful, effusive sorrow. Jim didn't take away his emotion but made it a part of himself, and a part of them. And that experience was beautiful, in a way that Spock had never expected.

Spock lay a hand on Jim's chest, letting his contentment seep through into the sleeping Captain. The bond shivered with the physical touch, empathy coming into sharp focus. Jim's mind was sedate, placid, and peaceful in sleep. Spock closed his eyes and drifted off to join him.


End file.
